Many vehicles, mostly trucks, have aftermarket speciality suspension systems that raise the vehicle's body, frame, engine and transmission from the axles. This extra spacing allows larger tires to be utilized thereby increasing the vehicle's ground clearance. These tires and suspension offer distinct advantages for vehicles traversing off road terrains such as sand dunes, swamps, bogs, bush and the like. As the vertical distance between the transmission and the rear axle increases, so does the horizontal angle of the connecting driveshaft. The stock bracket that houses the driveshaft carrier bearing and stabilizes the driveshaft with respect to the vehicle's frame, is not adjustable and will not work with these “lifted” vehicles. A need for a low profile, three axis adjustable bracket that is adapted to house a stock carrier bearing and which may be may be affixed in a range of positions to the frame, would be a welcome fix to a well known industry problem.
Currently, the replacement and proper alignment of a driveline bracket is time consuming and at best only accurate. It usually entails fairly precise measurements and repeated modifications of the existing bracket. Finding a new location to mount the bracket on the frame is also often a challenge. Since the driveshaft's horizontal angle has increased, the height of the bracket may be increased or decreased depending if the bracket is relocated forward or rearward, if the bracket is angled, or a combination of these. Each vehicle has its own physical obstacles with bracket relocation and due to the plethora of lift heights available, numerous different proper relocation positions. Often precise bracket location requires a unique three axis adjustment of the bracket from its stock location. An improperly aligned bracket results in premature U joint wear and can lead to catastrophic failure. The adjustable driveline mount allows the original factory carrier bearing to be used, has a low height profile that allows for upward relocation of the carrier bearing, and has limited adjustment in all three axes. This new invention utilizes and combines both known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to fulfill an industry need and overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art.